


A shiny new toy...

by valexka_ao3



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce is just a little bean that doesn't deserve this, Daddy Issues, Jeremiah is mentioned a few times, Jerome is a creep, Jerome is a kinky bitch tho, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Gore, Mommy Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex, idk how to tag, just a bunch of dirty thoughts, knife kink activated, long intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valexka_ao3/pseuds/valexka_ao3
Summary: When Jerome first laid his eyes on that soft, pale skin he knew he wanted to mark it up....he had to.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A shiny new toy...

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, so this story was heavily inspired by a line in @cherryvaleska 's fic! So credit to them, and make sure to check out their fic plsss.

"Brucey..." I yelled through the mic.

Where is that little brat? Oh god, he couldn't wait to get his hands on him. To feel Bruce. Whatever way he can, and hopefully very soon.

waiting...

waiting...

waiting...

"ahh, I'm bored shoot the butler"

"NO! STOP!" Bruce yelled.

Ohh...there's the billionaire brat.

I giggled as I walked up to Bruce to grab him.

Screams and whines filled the room as I picked the boy up, and dragged him to the stage. How nice...acting as they care.

Oh my god, I'm finally touching him, holding him tight in my arms. I thought delightfully.

"Let's get this started huh? Check behind the curtain. Make sure no one's playing silly buggers"

How delightful is this. He has everything he could ever want at this very moment. Well... maybe one thing is missing. 

Gunshots...Gunshots everywhere. It all went by so fast. He laughed, Jim threatened him, guns pointed at him ready to shoot, and the only thing he's worried about is the little boy shaking in his arms.

I whispered sweet words into the boy's ears, making him jump, shiver, oh anything. So perfect he is.

Fantasies... oh the fantasies he had about bending the boy over this very stage and fucking his brains out. Ever since he saw him...he wanted to just make Bruce feel good. Of course, if he didn't consent he'd do it anyway. He loved it when he's in control when the other participants had no say in what is going on. He needed that. He needed that with Bruce, he wanted that with Bruce. 

He remembers so vividly of his times at the circus, oh the little girls he'd trick manipulate into sucking him off, the little boys he'd make feel so good, and oh his favorite of them all was his brother. His brother was the first person he was ever sexually attracted to. I mean how couldn't he be. He looks just like him.

His brother was so perfect. The way he smelled, tasted, everything. He went all the way with Jeremiah. Happily, Jeremiah was unwilling. Just how he likes it. Oh...Bruce would be all be the same. He smelled so nice, he felt so nice, and if he got a taste of him, he'd bet he taste just the same as well.

He lost Jeremiah sadly but that is something he has to get over because now he has a new toy. One that needs his attention, craves it. He just doesn't know it yet. Once He plays with him a little Bruce won't even think of anything else but him

The way Bruce shivers in his arms, The way his breath hitches when he holds him just a little tighter or puts the knife closer to his throat. It's beautiful. It makes him rock hard. I wonder if Bruce can feel it. I wonder if knows what it means. Awh it be so cute to see bruce underneath him, shivering to beg him to stop, that he can't take any more, but he gives it to him anyway. Or having bruce innocently asking what is poking his butt at this very moment. Ahh Bruce is so perfect, and to have his dick inside of him would just make things...heavenly.

Pounding into him so fast, making Bruce cry. Nothing seemed so nice...

"I SAID ENOUGH!" 

What now old man?

**Author's Note:**

> hii again, this is my first fanfic in a while so pls have mercy on me! But I hope you enjoyed it, and if you'd like to follow my Tumblr it's @ezra3valexka
> 
> OH and sorry if I accidentally switch pov's I did that a lot back when I was younger now I'm always paranoid LOL.


End file.
